Proposal!
by foreverknights28
Summary: Finally Abhijeet convinced himself about his feelings about Tarika. But when the time comes, Senior Inspector Abhijeet faces the worst nightmare of his life.


**The Proposal. **

Abhijeet had finally convinced himself about his feelings about Tarika and after getting convinced he -decided that he should tell Tarika about it. Finally after whole 7-8 years of flirting fiasco, Abhijeet was ready and somewhat determined about their relationship.

He decided that he should make this evening and the whole proposal thing memorable so he planned certain things, like going for a good romantic movie, then having a candle light dinner in a nice hotel and finally expressing his feelings to her under the moon light, it seemed perfect and pretty romantic.

So when the Big Day arrived, the entire thing went well according to his plan, They had a good dinner and movie but when they arrived at park, their final destination, the place where Abhijeet was finally going to propose Tarika, things started messing around. When the real time came,the second in command suddenly felt loss of words. The oh so confidently senior inspector Abhijeet, who was the bravest when it came to confronting any toughest criminals, who lead most of the dangerous missions suddenly felt like amnesia -tic patient in front of the girls of his dreams.

It was almost 10 at night and still Abhijeet was not done with expressing his feelings, Tarika who was maintaining her calm from the past few hours was on the verge of punching his face. Poor girl, she was so excited for this evening, though she had a slight idea of the whole proposal thing but still she waited for him, she wanted to hear those words from his mouth and hence she maintained her nerves and waited politely like a good girl, but then when she realized that he is taking lot time, she started to get irritated and finally she spoke.

_"Abhijeet, tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hain? _

_"who Tarika..actually.."_

_"for god sake Abhijeet, just spit it out !_ ( Tarika ordered him angrily)

Seeing Tarika's anger Abhijeet became more nervous.

Abhijeet (thinking) Com'on Abhijeet! Just tell her that you love her..just admit it..

Tarika: ABHIJEET! ( Tarika once again called his name)

Abhijeet : Actually Tarika, I have to tell..I mean admit something..kaafi dino se, nhi nhi..actually to be specific kaafi salon se..to be appropriate from the last..uhmm ( Abhijeet mentally calculated the years ) uhm, 5 nhi..may be 4..

Tarika: 8 YEARS! ( Tarika interrupted)

Abhijeet: YES! 8 years, thank you..ahmm, from the last 8 years, se mujhe joh laga, who,..I mean joh 8 years pehle nhi laga..par joh ab lag raha hain..matlab ab lag rha hain ..matlab ab jakar ehsas ho raha hain, ki…mere kehna ka matlab hain, ki …(he once again started with his stupid non-sense blabbering )

Tarika was about to hit him, when they both were interrupted with sudden voice behind them.

**_"GOD DAMMIT, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"_**

'KYA?' was the immediate reaction of this couple. They both turned around and noticed a teenage girl wearing a black hoody and shots glaring at them impatiently.

Abhijeet returned her glare, and was very much irritated for the sudden interruption. But still he asked he,

"who are you?"

The girl who was standing just few metres away from them, headed towards them and shook hands with them and simultaneously introduced her.

"The name is, naa..that's not important !,Actually I'm a fanfiction writer!

As they didn't understand anything, they both looked questioningly at her. The girl ignoring their stares continued to talk.,

"Actually, I oppss…Sorry **"WE"** (she specifically stressed the word WE) have been waiting for a VERY long time for the two of you to get together, so cut the drama and kiss her already, you know you want to."

Tarika who was equally shocked managed to ask her, " who are those "**WE"** ?

"ohh they are my friends and my co-writers, Anyways,you guyz just admit your feelings to each other."

Before Abhijeet and Tarika could understand the situation, another girl appeared,

"She has a point you know," she said " **Idiot just say what u feel... speak out!... OH god just say it... Tch just say I.. Love.. You...! Though I'm not really into romance genre I prefer and is a great fan of suspense and "VK SIR" '**

(Needless to say that the last sentence or to be specific the last word was said in completely dreamy manner by the respective girl.)

Then another girl spoofed into existence, **"7 years isn't suspense, it's torture, seriously you two, pucker up or break-up." **

Abhijeet and Tarika were shocked to hell, would be the understatement! Their eyes widened in shock as they watched horridly things taking place around them. They were surrounded by young girls, they both began inspecting and observing each girl. when Abhijeet heard someone calling him.

**" Mr Srivastav..ahh no, my mistake Mr. Abhijeet, here.."**

Abhijeet turned towards the source and found two girls in early twenties seating next to each other, one of them was caressing a white cat with chocolate brown stripes while the other was reading a book, which clearly stated HP at its front page.

"yes.." Abhijeet asked.

The one, who was reading a book, adjusted her specs on the brim of nose as she started speaking.

**" Mr Abhijeet, seriously you have almost reached old age of your life and you still can't admit your feelings to her, that's simply stupid. You know what , if you ask my opinion I feel that Tarika deserves a partner which is 100times better than you!"**

Abhijeet: " what? but why? I love Tarika and that's why I used to flirt with her..

( The girl who was busy caressing the cat, stopped doing it when she heard Abhijeet's word. )

"so are you trying to say that since you flirted with her that means you love her!"

Abhijeet nodded.

**"Mr Abhijeet, for your kind information, Showering praise on your girl doesn't mean Romance or Love!**

Abhijeet: but..

(But Abhijeet was cut in between by one of those)

"Leave it , it gonna fall on deaf ears! It's better we don't argue on such subject!

(saying this, the both girls switched back to their respective works of reading book and caressing the cat)

Tarika quickly headed towards Abhijeet and placed her hand on his shoulders.

Tarika: Abhijeet, yeh sab kya ho araha hain?

Abhijeet: Tarika, mujhe kuch nhi pata, main bas tumhe itna kehna chatha tha ki..

**"rehne do Abhijeet, tumse nhi hoga..tumghar jao! aur ghar jake Senile dementia ya girne ka natak karte raho..tum Tarika ko propose nhi kar paoge..jao gahr jao.."** one of the girl, who was holding stethoscope in her hand replied.

"ahmm,,excuse me..I guess your mistaken HB, Abhijeet is not suffering from Senile dementia, he is amnesia patient!" another girl with specs corrected the previous girl.

When suddenly another girl screamed from other side of the park.

**" arre Abhijeet propose kardo Boss. You're really lucky to have Tarika in your life,issliye jaldi se propose kar do!"**

Abhijeet and Tarika felt that they would have nervous breakdown anytime soon, when they heard another voice from there surrounding, but this voice was quite opposite from the previous ones.

" ABHIJEET...If you're not serious about herI'm singe..I LOVE YOU ABHIJEET! MY charming prince.."

"Seriously, Abhijeet, how could you do this? CID is a crime based organization, you can't just meddle around Tarika like is no-where to you..I seriosly think you should turned her down.."

"Abhijeet, you and Shruti are perfect for each other..Tarika don't deserve you.."

Soon the park was filled hundreds of Fangirls all shouting their views in several different languages, some were supportive, some were negative, some were asking Abhijeet to propose Ran while some were ordering him to dump Tarika and to wait for another sensible girl. By each passing moment things were getting out of control. Abhijeet and Tarika rounded on the first girl,

"What is going on? And what are they talking about? "

The first girl smirked and answered "This is what happens when you drag out a romance. Fangirls like us get start coming up with our own endings, and as you can see, they all have different views on how things should go."

A girl next to her spoke up, "You had better hurry too, the longer you go without going steady, the longer these fangirls will create problems for you."

" so what should we do?" Abhijeet and Tarika both asked in unison.

"tell her your feelings and get settled..and only that would help for time being!" the girls suggested.

Abhijeet: Okay! ( he turned to Tarika, who had mixed expressions rite now, he grabbed her by her shoulders so that she could face him) TARIKA, I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Tarika : YES! ( she answered him without wasting even a sec)

" FINALLY DONE! " ( all the girls exclaimed)

After congratulating Abhijeet and Tarika all the girls left from the park happily, except the Fangirls who were fuming with anger, rage,jealousy and what not..but then who cares about them?

After assuring that all of them have left, Abhijeet finally spoke.

"Well," Abhijeet said awkwardly, "I never planned to propose you like this.."

Tarika sweat dropped, "I was not expecting it either"

There was an awkward pause, then Abhijeet said, " but this was the most unique one?"

"Agreed."

They both nodded and smiled looking at each other.

As far as the girls from FF were concerned they were now celebrating their victory on their not so sweet mission!

**AN**

**First of All, Sincere Apologies to all the members. If you feel that I have ruined up this thing you can mention it in the review section. Criticisms are warmly welcomed.  
**

**I know this one was very much lame so sorry about it.**


End file.
